Cid's Past
by Zen Master Teshiruu
Summary: The story begins with Luso and the clan on a mission. It mirrors the progress of my game, which I'm playing at the moment. I've taken some liberties, especially when it comes to battle. The story is brief and it was on the fly. I enjoyed writing it though, but I do want to improve. If you have constructive criticism, please feel free to share. Enjoy!


Hack and slash. His shield stuck in the teeth of Luso's helmet. A veteran would have left it there and finished his sword into Luso's rib cage, better yet his armpit. Luso over-estimated his opponent which is almost as bad as under-estimating them. He prepared for a blow to my ribs and lunged backwards. At the same time the opponent was trying to pry his shield from Luso's helm. They ripped apart, splinters rattling in the helmet. Luso cursed the thing, grabbed it near the top like he was ripping off his own head. He sent the helmet rattling on the ground like an old can.

The man lunged at Luso again, stabbing at him with his sword. Luso stepped to the side and pushed him with his own shield. The opponent went off balance. If there was anything about Luso to remember as a fighter it was his surprisingly insane strength. He had the power to hold a two handed sword in one hand. The zweihander landed on top of the man's shoulder, sending him buckling. Luso jerked his hand backwards and pried the sword from the shoulder. It was a sinewy muscle, the shoulder, and it had entangled zweihander uncleanly, much to the chagrin of Luso's opponent.

He was still on the ground when Luso finished him off with his second blow.

"Did you forget about me? I'm hurt." Luso turned around. Cid was standing behind him.

"How long have you been there?"

"I saw the whole thing. You've improved greatly."

"Thanks," Luso said, dazed. His eyes were wide, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He wasn't in any condition to stand still. They made their way down the steps of the mountain. There, at the bottom, they saw the rest of the gang. Diffused bombs lay smouldering on the dirt canopy.

"Did you get him?" Kevyn asked. They weren't surprised to see Cid, unlike Luso.

"Piece of cake," Luso said with his trademark grin.

"We've many things to discuss," Cid said.

"Like why you're here?" Luso interrupted. Sweat matted his hair to his head. The zweihander was strapped to his torso, hanging off his back. Even strapped it still looked cartoonishly big.

"My wounds were healed a week ago. I've been doing some investigating about why you're here."

"Well that's good to hear. What did you find?"

"You won't like this," Cid began.

"What?"

"It looks like you're going to be here a while. That book, the one transcribing your life, it has to be full, cover to cover, before you can go home."

"Who told you this?" Luso finally said.

"I've got some friends from the mage academy. It was almost impossible to tell them about your case without revealing your identity or letting them know I was talking about a real person."

"This could take forever, though."

"You better get to working then," Cid said. "Trust me it may seem like it will take long but you're in a clan, we have missions to do. You're not some homebody."

"I suppose you're right," Luso said. Cid stared at him.

"There's more. I found out Adelle has been stealing from the clan."

Luso started laughing. Cid took that as Luso not believing him but in fact Luso was amused that Cid had not known earlier.

"Look, I know she's been stealing, but she carries her weight. Besides, she's gotten us into some intense situations. I figure she can make us write that book a bit faster."

"Careful Luso or she might become a main character."

"Don't worry about that. I'd appreciate it if you kept this a secret from the rest of the clan."

"Worried they'll kick her out? They have every right to do that."

"Like I said she carries her weight, in battle, too."

"Whatever you say."

"Just one thing, Cid," Luso said as they were leaving.

"Why did they shoot you in Grazton?"

"I owe some money to a Bangaa crew of racketeers and bookies. It was from my pirating days in my youth. Look, I'd rather the rest of the clan not know about this. I keep your secret, you keep mine."

"Yeah but that doesn't make sense," Luso said. "Why did they not try and get their money back?"

"You mean why did they shoot me if I owed them money? Because I'm broke. Two years ago my ship was raided by the military. They tore it down, to the frame, sold everything you could put a price on. Vultures. That ship has been in use for 3 centuries. I brought it from a ferryman, who brought it from prospectors, and that prospector brought it from an old widow, who bought it from the money her rich husband left her when he died. Before that, it had been used for exploration. Samward Taily sailed it himself, mapped the western sea board in it. What am I telling you for, you don't know who that is. Taily was a very important man, that's all you got to know.

"But the ship didn't begin with him. It had transported military equipment back when it was in its prime. It was left stranded on an island not too far from here, been there 10 years. It was refurbished 4 times, once by yours truly. When the coastguard deported it, they told me to pick it up in 10 days. I came back for it on the next day, saw what they were doing to it. I tried to stop them but I got a mouthful of broken teeth and a week in prison for it.

"Solitary confinement, mind you. At the time I was working for that gang of Bangaas I told you about. They spotted me the money for a new ship, but you know. Things don't always work out. You can't deal with Bangaas, Luso. At least Seeq's are open-minded; they'll bleed you three generations back but they're open-minded. At the first sign of trouble a Bangaa will cut off your finger. At the second sign they'll cut your heart out. Anyways I had to flee Grazton.

"To be honest, I thought they'd be over it. I used to tell people if I saw them in the street they would shake my hand. I guess not. But the guy who shot me, he was no amateur, believe me. He missed on purpose. I got out of that town lucky. A shot to the arm is nothing compared to what some of the Bangaas would have done. I doubt the poor guy even got a reward."

"Why didn't he kill you?" Luso chirped in.

"Beats me. I said they would shake my hand, then I said they'd rip my heart out… I don't know, maybe the answer is somewhere in the middle. More-so to the ripping-out-my-heart, in terms of closeness, do you get my drift?"

"Somewhat," Luso said.

"Which part did you not get? Want me to tell it again?"

"I'm good," Luso said.

"Whatever, don't ask big questions, then," Cid smiled.

Later on over the camp fire, Cid went into the forest to relieve himself. The fire crackled, the conversation was dying down. Cid had finished a story moments ago. The clan was huddled around the fire, getting ready to call it quits for the day.

"That man can tell a story," Dillan said, yawning. Kevyn the Bangaa laughed that maniacal lizardly hiss.

"If you believe a word of that story you're a fool."


End file.
